The Idiot Log
A log of idiotic shit that people in the Holy Church of Gilgamesh have said. It is designed to ridicule Akako and Hak (mostly Akako). Unregulated lawless land. Italics show the nickname that posted the log and the date it was posted. Bold is their actual name. History June 2018 * Smaller Emiya ('Kano') 06/30/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: 0 30/6/18 21:38 - Akako doesn't know what mulch is July 2018 * Iri ('Alexandra') 07/02/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: 0 2/7/18 20:20 - Akako put a tide pod in mouth * Emiya Senior ('Arjun') 07/02/2018 2/7/2018 17.19: Akako doesn't know tide pods dissolved * JIKFREET ('Emil') 07/02/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: likw 2 hours 2/7/18 19:42 - Akako didnt know boobs get bigger during pregnancy * Iri ('Alexandra') 07/06/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: 0 6/7/18 1:53 - Hak doesnt know how to bake. Specifically did not know that one makes the shapes BEFORE a cookie is baked. * Iri ('Alexandra') 07/06/2018 DAYS HOURS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: not even 20 min 6/7/18 2:08 - Hak didn't know that ducks have tails. * JIKFREET ('Emil') 07/06/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: 0 6/7/18 17:46 - Lianna thought ahegao and aegyo were the same thing * Smaller Emiya ('Kano') 07/06/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: 0 6/7/18 22:49:38 Akako didn't know I can do the Junko Enoshima voice even though I say the "Kamakura Kamakura yas queen" at least once per call * JIKFREET ('Emil') 07/07/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: not even two whole hours 6/7/18 23:51:16 Akako just learned that you dont swallow mouthwash and that "id/iot" has d/io in it * Smaller Emiya ('Kano') 07/07/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: 0 7/7/18 20:50:31 Hak doesn't know about Galveston * JIKFREET ('Emil') 07/08/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: 0 8/7/18 16:32:17 - (screenshot provided to the right) * Smaller Emiya ('Kano') 07/08/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: 0 8/7/18 22:10:38 "Organville" * JIKFREET ('Emil') 07/12/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: 4 12/7/18 00:10:13 - Akako sees no difference between laughing and literally any other emotion in existence * JIKFREET ('Emil') 07/13/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: 1 13/7/18 20:52:23 - Akako thinks breaking your leg would feel good and doesnt know what pulling a muscle or double jointed mean * JIKFREET ('Emil') 07/13/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: not even a full hour 13/7/18 20:52:23 - Akako thinks body hair peels off * Iri ('Alexandra') 07/13/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: Alexandra is dying it hasnt even been another hour 13/7/18 21:50:38 - Akako thinks being fat and being ripped are the same things and that bears are just hairy hunks * Smaller Emiya ('Kano') 07/14/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: We didn't make it 24 hours 14/7/18 22:22:40 - Hak doesn't know what Chernobyl is * Emiya Senior ('Arjun') 07/21/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: how the hell do i know. what day is it 22.7.18 4 AM ish - Hak thought ASPD stood for Aries Sun Personality Disorder * JIKFREET ('Emil') 07/29/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: 8 29/7/18 22:54:32 - Akako says that salmonella doesnt exist. DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: 0 29/7/18 22:57:27 - Akako forgot I was canadian because i "dont say eh" August 2018 * Smaller Emiya ('Kano') 08/01/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: this one's kinda ongoing isn't it 1/8/18 22:53:56 - Both Hak and Akako think they're not furries on grounds of "being the animal isn't the same as being a furry" and "it's just kemonomimi" * JIKFREET ('Emil') 08/16/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: constant 16/8/18 18:13:27 - akako brags about being good at biting nipples off and said “it’s not cannibalism it’s just sexy” * JIKFREET ('Emil') 08/19/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: :( 19/8/18 1:51:32 - (screenshot provided to the right) October 2018 * Iri ('Alexandra') 10/14/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: Like a couple of months lol 14/10/18 17:52:01- Akako Ronald McDonald's name was Ronald Duck * Smaller Emiya ('Kano') 10/15/2018 DAYS SINCE OUR LAST NONSENSE: 10 hours 14/10/18 22:16:48 - "Mine strone"